Ave Sanguinius
by 666Rik666
Summary: Naruto always hated his boss. But when the Emperor of Mankind tells you to do something you will need a really good reason to decline... Spin-off of Reckoning series.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, Warhammer or DC, or any other game or manga, which I used while writing this...unfortunately.

Note: Osmar-Shotgun made a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

 **Ave Sanguinius.**

 **Earth-1. DC Universe**.

It wasn't for the first time when he was sent to the other Universe. Go-Emperor surely had a twisted sense of humor. Oh, Naruto was pretty sure, that the large man, clad in golden armor, who sat on his throne, was smiling, looking at him now.

Naruto sighed, he was flying in the sky, his white-feathered wings opened widely behind him. He looked at the night Gotham and continued to question himself, why the Emperor had sent him here?

Here, the Champion of Humanity was krytonian, a fucking alien for His sake!

Okay, he was in some universe, where the Humanity was allied, friendly and tolerant to aliens, but surely, they haven't them as champions, to protect their own homeworld. However…

He slowly flew to the earth and started to change his shape. Seconds later, young man dressed as priest stepped from his place. His face remained the same, but the height, armor and weapons disappeared, giving place to the robes he was clad in, now.

He walked down the night streets of Gotham, a high figure clad in dark robes and many bandits, who lacked the common sense and sense of self-preservation, lost much more than teeth at that night. He stopped just at the outskirts of Gotham, before the half-destroyed, abandoned church.

He entered the building, greeted only by the claps of the bats' wings.

He raised his hand and in the flames appeared the smaller Redeemer. He stabbed the sword in the ground and from the cracks in the floor hit the light.

 _Rebuilding of the church and changing it to the dedication of the Emperor didn't took a lot of his powers or efforts. He made even more remarkable feats before. His powers hid the church so only those pure of heart may enter it. Gotham was a dark and grim city, filled with sinful and deranged people, but there weren't many demons nearby. So basically he just waited till the Emperor will give him a sign._

 _And it came. Knocking into his door in the middle of the rainy._

She lied on the stone doorstep of the church, soaked down to the last nit of her clothes, when he opened the doors, judging by her pose, she desperately searched for the shelter and fainted right a step away from it. He took her bridal style and carried her inside, to treat her wounds and warm her near the fireplace.

 _The girl returned to her senses pretty quickly, Rachel, that was her name, was a bit shy, but still very clever and what's more important, he felt the talent to different magical arts in her, also there was a hint of demonic presence. But he will not dig into something like this, no. He will wait… and he will help her, as far as he could._

 _Rachel was a good girl, she run away from home, as she told him, and decided to search for the better life, that surely was a bunch of bullshit because such a logical girl as her would have never run away unprepared. He was certain that something forced her hand, but he respected the girl's privacy._

 _Rachel helped with the work in the church and never asked why instead of a cross there was a statue of a man clad in armor. Soon to their company was added another odd girl._

 _When Rachel brought her friend, clad in the ancient Greek armor, to the church, at first he hoped that she was just some sort of a cosplayer._

 _Unfortunately, he dealt with young amazon, by the name Donna, youngest princess of the amazons and the second daughter of Hippolyta, their queen. Rebellious in her young age, as all children are, she fled the sacred isle of amazons, hoping to discover the wonders of the outside world._

 _Unfortunately, her boat appeared from the mists near the shores of night Gotham, where a lot of scumbags wanted to teach a weird cosplayer a lesson, but quickly fell to her sword. Later she was found by Raven and the rest was history._

 _Both Naruto and Raven decided that the girl should better learn blend in, before she will start her meeting with outside world. For a while that's how they lived, in peace and harmony, but that's the little thing about the peace: it never lasts forever._

 _And one night they came…_

Naruto looked around the church trying to understand what set him off. Everything was as it was, except the fact that the girls were buying groceries in the store…

They were running. He sensed it, they were running his way.

The doors of the church burst open letting the girls inside. Raven was breathing heavily, Donna was huffing a little, but her eyes certainly tried to find her sword, which was given to her by Naruto, who went to fetch her weapons and armor, when he sensed that the girls were returning, running away from someone.

"Who it was?" asked he.

"We don't know, that guy in armor and red cape, armed with sword just appeared before us, we did nothing, I swear! He called himself Azrael, knight of the Order of Saint Duma, also he called Raven a demon spawn and witch and said that pagans and heathens don't deserve to live, looking my way. What kind of whacko he is?" asked she, changing the robes she was given, to the familiar armor of the Amazons.

"Hmm… a paladin… That will be problematic. The power that protects these walls keeps only those whose hearts are impure out of them, however, paladin's heart must be as pure as the light of the sun…" He turned to the girls. "Behind the altar there is a secret passage. Use it."

"And what about you… father?" since he was very young, at least he appeared so, Amazon never called him this official title, moreover that word itself was alien on her tongue, but right now… she felt that it was needed.

"I will see that 'paladin' of yours." Answered he. "And no priest shall abandon the church under his care."

"But father, this will be your doom, you are untrained and unprepared and this zealous fanatic is a skilled killer!" cried she, holding Rachel tightly. "You will die for nothing!"

"I will die for my faith, Donna. I will die because someone needs to take a stand, I will die because it will buy you some time. I will die so the good deeds that I did, will not be forgotten. And in my mind this is worth dying for."

She didn't argue with him after this, she just quickly grabbed the crying and protesting Rachel in one hand and some supplies and money given to her by the priest into the other and walked to the altar.

When Donna and Rachel passed the secret passageway and the wall closed behind them, Naruto turned to the statue of the Emperor. He started to pray, and prayed till the doors once again were opened, pushed by the warriors of the Order Saint Duma.

They were led by the man, clad in armor, with a large sword behind his back, clad in armor of the crusader, red cape with a hood, his face was also hidden by the metal mask, he, as Naruto presumed, was Azrael.

"Where are they, Heretic?" asked he as he came closer.

"Heretic? I was not aware that helping two girls can make me Heretic, Azrael." Answered the young priest.

"One of the is a demon spawn, another one is a worshiper of pagan gods!" Naruto was sure that he was nearly chocking on his spite in his fury. "A good Christian in his rightful mind should have burned them or killed them the moment he met them!"

"It is fortunate then…" doors behind them closed, and bright light filled the chapel. "…that I'm not a Christian."

Finally revealing his true form after so long felt… refreshing for Naruto. He shook his shoulders, moved the wings behind his back and finally returned his gaze to the armed people in front of them. Sword, with blood-red blade, covered by flames, appeared in his hand.

"Now… where were we gentlemen?" asked he making a step forward…

 **At the chapel's cemetery**.

One of the gravestones slowly moved to the left, showing the dark passageway, from where stepped the beautiful, black-haired girl, clad in ancient Greek armor, who carried another girl, in dark blue cloak in her arms.

She gently put her on earth and looked in the direction of the chapel.

Her eyes widened in horror.

The chapel was burning. Place where she lived with her friends, place, that she called her home for a while… destroyed by the zealous fanatics, who wanted to kill her and Rachel. She fell to her knees, angry tears fell from her eyes, she felt how small hand of her remaining friend tightly grasped her left shoulder.

Then there was only darkness.

 **Meanwhile**.

Azrael thrown by Naruto, broke the roof of the chapel, he managed to make a salt in the air and land on his lags, but it was clear that the battle was lost. His bones were broken, his comrades were dead and he was all alone against the Angel of Wrath, because there wasn't anyone else, who that man could be.

Large form of the angel landed on the other side of the building.

"Are you proud of yourself, Azrael?" asked he. "You destroyed the holy place, tried to kill two innocent girls, lost each of your warriors in the process and here you are bloody and beaten… in front of me. Now I ask you, are you proud of what you did? Or maybe there is at least a slightest hint of a doubt in you?"

"I…" started he. "I will kill you! I will hunt down you and everyone you hold dear, you heretic! And when there will be no one who corrupts this earth, created by God, then I will break my sword."

"Your sword will be broken tonight." Said the angel raising the flaming blade and charging forward.

Later, when the firemen had finally arrived, they had found the left overs of the chapel several burned bodies inside, and miraculously clear statue of the angel, without even the smallest burn mark on it. With a body burned to crisp, pierced by the stone spear in his hand.

 _Later, Naruto had found that the girls joined the team of the young superheroes called Teen Titans, he decided to not appear in their lives again… yet. But his chapel was always open to the ones in need. While he was human, he was mercy incarnate, after all._

 _But deep inside him, howled the Angel of Wrath._

 _And soon, the power he had, found the wicked ones to punish. Unlike Gotham Jump City was much more appealing to the dark wizards and demons. Moreover, here he got in contact with one of the most disgusting Heroes he ever met before._

 _How he hated him… there were no words to tell…_

Blonde man, dressed in old coat came to the church at midnight. Since he didn't need to sleep… at least not as much as other mortals, young priest spent nearly twenty-four hours at work, stopping only for quick meditation to get himself in shape.

The man slowly got into the cabin for confessions, several minutes later, Naruto entered it too.

"Please, forgive me, father." Started he with the standard phrase, said with British accent. "For I have sinned."

"What is your sin, my son?" asked young priest.

"Murder." Answered the blonde. "I killed the priest, father. Such a kind man, he tried to help me."

"What? When?" asked Naruto.

"Right now, father…"

The blonde made nearly unnoticed move taking something from his pocket. It elongated and the steel pierced the wooden wall between them. Man felt how his word reached something, but then the explosion of bright light, hit his eyes.

And he was thrown out of the cabin, breaking the wooden door with his back.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, Warhammer or DC, or any other game or manga, which I used while writing this...unfortunately.

Note: Osmar-Shotgun made a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

 **Ave Sanguinius.**

 **Sometime before. Warp. Golden Empirea**.

Looking at this large man, clad in golden armor, who looked at him, smiling, like a father? who looked at his child… This unnerved Naruto a bit.

But he continued to look in the eyes of his god firmly, it was too late to retreat now.

"All-Father. I know that you can see far ahead than I can… but is that truly wise to set him free?" asked he the God-Emperor of Mankind.

"Try to understand, Naruto." He flinched as his god casually used the name, that he never liked, but never tried to forget, because it was chosen by his mother. "He may be the greatest betrayer ever known to us, but he will also be our greatest hope. And you will be there to see him doing exactly what I said: finding the cure for me."

Emperor made a raspy breath.

"I can feel how the inner functions of Golden Throne are slowly becoming… rapid… and then nonexistent. Soon it will fail us, if only I will not return to find a way to move in the Warp more safely."

Naruto sighed. "I understand your point, my Emperor… but none the less, shall he try to betray us, I will kill him myself."

 **Unknown place. Unknown time**.

He screamed.

Pain was tearing every part of his body but physical pain was no match to his psychological one. Humiliation of the defeat was not the reason of it, no. The realization of his mistakes, sins and the arrogance that was moving him, all it hit him when his Father dealt the last strike to him on his personal flagship.

His soul was reaped out of his body as he begged for forgiveness… and received none of it.

So he screamed.

From that day and for ten thousand years onwards.

However, he felt that the pain slowly stopped. Golden light engulfed him and he saw someone, who he never expected to see.

"Son." Said the giant man in the golden armor. He was as Horus remembered him. Mighty and powerful, full of wisdom and experience of his long life. Just like he saw him the first time, on Chtonia.

"Father… I…"

"Save your apologies, son. They will not fix the situation." Answered the Emperor. "Golden Throne may be the fitting punishment for my sins, but the Humanity became too stagnant and too dependable on it. Even return of your brothers didn't stop this, Echlesiarhy always tries to stop any kind of the scientific progress, if it will somehow endanger their precious religious dogmas. Looks like I'm once again forced to do everything myself. And you will help me in it. I will not take 'no' as an answer."

And Horus Lupercal, the Arc-Betrayer, once again screamed.

 **Current time. Church**.

He slowly stepped out from the remains of the reforming cabin and stretched his wings. Naruto sighed, it's been a while since he had started his work in this world and he was already forced to change several times.

Blond man made a sault in the air and landed on his feet. He stretched his arm forward and the sword in his hand pointed into angel's chest.

"Who are you?" asked he.

'Someone, who knows what the word 'manners' mean, Jonathan Constantine." Answered him Naruto. "Also I'm someone who doesn't fear an egotistical man with a toothpick."

Constantine smirked. "Let us see how will you sing when your powers will be…" while he was raising the sword something caught his arm.

"By the way, I was speaking with you, so the man behind you could have done what he is doing right now." Said Naruto turning his back to the screaming John Constantine, who tried to leave the iron grip of Horus.

 **Sometime later**.

"Why was he here?" asked the young priest a large bald man in the leather cloak.

"He sensed the holy power that you have. And wanted to add it into the collection of his relics that he gathers… well, just 'in case'. This John is a sick man." Said him Horus.

"See some resemblance?" asked the priest as Horus growled. "Anyway we need to deal with him."

"The dungeons under the church a deep." Answered Horus. "Deep enough so no one will hear his screams."

"A bit barbaric, but it will suffice for a while." Naruto scratched his chin. "Horus I need to ask you something."

Lupercal sighed. "You are my boss and a jailor. I will do what you command."

"I'm also the last thing that remains of the man, who you respected perhaps even more than you Father. At least in this universe." Said Naruto. "So be a bit more… cooperative and everything will be good for both of us. You will receive the forgiveness of the Father and I – my long-deserved vacation."

"Can you think about something else, but your vacation?" asked him Horus.

"Well… when you work as much as I do, to at least take care about the remnants of once great Empire that your Father built and you nearly destroyed, and the so-deserved rest is that close… Well… NO!"

The young man stood up. "I will go and try to find more information about the cure. Meanwhile you must take care about our guest."

At this moment, somebody knocked in the doors of the church.

"Are you waiting someone?" asked Horus.

"Certainly not. Your mace is with you?" asked priest. Horus nodded, showing his weapon of choice. "Good. Keep it close. There may be someone, who will try to rob the 'defenseless' men of faith."

However when Naruto opened the door, instead of the ambush a beaten and bloody form of a man fell on the floor of the church.

Man in the bat-themed costume.

 **Sometime later**.

Bruce returned to his senses in the same way as he turned unconscious: suddenly. Even for himself. But more so for two men, who stood above him.

"You told me that he will stay unconscious for a while." Heard he a voice.

"He must be tougher than he looks." Second, booming voice was certainly much more menacing the first one.

"Okay did you strap him?"

"Yes."

"Well… mister Batman, sir." Bruce never expected that his… possible captors will be so polite. "We know that you can hear us. But listen… since whoever did that to you may be looking for you, we cannot go to the medic center to get medicines. And normal doctors are out of questions. We must start the operation right now. But there are no painkillers. Blink one time if you understood."

Bruce blinked.

"Good. Bite on this…" Bruce saw a hand with a piece of wood in it. "And brace yourself."

Then there was pain.

 **Sometime later**.

How is your guest?"

"Our 'guest', Horus. Our." Answered Naruto cleaning his arms from the blood. He looked at the metal plate, filled with the bullets. "Thirty-five exemplars of the good ol' forty-five caliber. I do not know where he was and why he was so careless… But he must have been in really tight situation."

"And still is." Said Horus. "I highly doubt that there will be anyone, who will not want to claim the fame of Batman Slayer."

"Yeah… a lot of scumbags. Absolutely sure they will be of that type that will and like to siege the chapel. They always show no respect to the faithful people. We are such an itch in their sides. We show them, how truly miserable they are."

"Pitiful beings. Shall I prepare some automated rifles?" asked Horus.

"No." in his arms, from red fire appeared his blade. "Let us show them that good ol' Medieval can be returned in modern days… but of course… with style."

 **Several hours later. Midnight**.

Night sieges usually have more chances of success than day ones. However… when one of the leaders of the mobs, who followed Batman, on Penguin's orders, viewed his possible shelter, he felt how cold shivers ran on his back.

There was something really wrong with the old chapel they were going to. As they walked closer, they saw that the doors were opened. This alone should have made them wary. But they entered nonetheless.

And when the doors closed behind their backs… only then they understood that they entered the trap.

They turned and saw a giant, clad in black and golden armor with a sign of a slighted eye on it. He was giant somewhere above three meteres, but they couldn't really tell was it all him or also his massive armor.

"Good night, gentlemen." They turned their heads to see the exact opposite of the nightmarish warrior behind them. In front them stood a high, as high as the one behind them, blonde warrior, clad in golden armor and armed with flaming, red-bladed sword.

Pair of white feathered wings gave up his celestial lineage… but a pair of eyes glowing with red furious flames, showed that he certainly wasn't one of these cute little angels, who sing their songs to praise their Lord.

No… before them stood the Angel of Vengeance… and tonight, they were his prey.

Screams filled the chapels as blood stained its walls.

 **Next night**.

"Are you sure that you will safely reach the Batcave, or however your base of operations is called?" asked Naruto, as Batman slowly placed his kevlar armor back on himself.

"Absolutely." Answered he. "Moreover, me being here will endanger you."

"Don't worry about me. Horus can deal with unwanted attention of nearly any kind." Answered him Naruto.

"Speaking about him… What exactly is he?" asked him Batman.

"Well… he is just a tired old sinner, Batman. And I'm here to look over him. No matter how weakened and subdued he may be, he still can cause a lot of harm. Mostly, because of not knowing some stuff."

"Well. I hope there will be no such… occasions anymore, like the one that has happened several days ago." Said Batman as his plane slowly landed near him.

"One can only hope, my dear Dark Knight." Said the Son of Sanguinius, looking as Batman got into his plane. "One can only hope… Mister Wayne."

 **Under the chapel. Ten seconds later**.

Dark tunnels under the chapel, were filled with the moans a cries of pain. Here The two Primarchs kept some people… apart Constantine of course.

"Scalpel… Too late. Another failure. Note that surgical interference had also failed, Horus." From time to time, Warp energy started to appear in this world, changing its people. "Usually the Primarchs would have killed the mutants at the first sight, but they were sent here with a specific mission. Therefore, they tried to heal them.

And right now they were failing in it… rather miserably.

"Our recent raids on the Penguin's positions in this city gave us the so needed money. How shall we proceed?" asked Horus.

"First of all… we need a clinic. At first just a small one, that will help the poor people… Charity will open the doors for more sponsors and then… we will receive more equipment. Maybe we can even try to use some in our research against the warp cure."

"Maybe… Father gave me information that there was successful healing once. The Chapter of Soul Drinkers, isn't it?" asked Horus.

"You are incorrect. They weren't healed. They only managed to stop the mutation from spreading. Unlike you I talked with the Sarphedon, their High Librarian. He told me everything about their fall and how they managed to evade the fate of turning into the mutants. But it will not help us. The humans of this world has yet to reach the technological levels of the Imperium, much yet those of the Dark Age of Technology that were used during the 'healing'."

"Heh… Looks like nothing will be easy in this search."

"Man up, adapt, prevail. That is what we do and what you should have done all these years ago, Horus."


End file.
